The adventures of Fionna and Marshall lee
by kayaprankster
Summary: enjoy this little adventure of Marshall lee and Fionna but there's a little dark secret Fionna and Marshall face.


(Fionna's point of view = (FI) Marshall lees point of view = (ML))

(FI)

It was a rainy day and I was with BMO I'm so bored why can't Cake be here instead of with lord Monochromicorn.

Clank clonk "huh, what was that." BMO said.

"I don't know but I'll go check it out "

I walk downstairs and open the door know one is there I hear mumbling upstairs in me and cakes room I walk upstairs and see a wet Marshall lee strumming his guitar.

"Marshall Lee"

"What's up fi" he look at me with a devilish smile and his hair was ragged but it was cute that way

"happy birthday marshy" I started blushing " what do you want for your birthday" I was a little worried because we have been dating for 6 months so I didn't know what he was going to ask me to do.

"Well we've only been at tier 14 before ".

'Tier 14 is when me and marshy he had only his boxers on and I only had my panties and bra on and we wouldn't stop making out '.

"Ya okay so what" I asked confusing

"let's do the last tier, tier 15"

I wanted to be calm so I said really sexy

"if that's what you want " with a little lip bite to get him worked up.

He walked towards me and pinned against the wall I could feel his muscles against my now weak arms and his now snake tongue wrap around mine and pull my tongue into his mouth we take a quick breather and take our clothes off I left my underwear and bra on and he left his boxers on he then again pinned me against the wall and our tongues touch I wrap my legs around his waist I could feel his penis getting a boner and poking my vagina we release and he lays on the bed

So I start to crawl on top of him and he pulls me on top of him and his lips on top of mine.

His rippling abs made me blush out of control.

ML

Fionnas lips felt great her warm skin pressed against my muscles. But I wanted to spice things up so I flip her over and pinned her arms above her head so she didn't have control and I quickly rip off her bra and start licking her nipples and then I felt her push me up when I was vulnerable

(know ones point of view)

Fionna crawled down Marshall and ripped off his boxers and his 8 inch penis plopped out and Fionna was right he did have a boner she started licking and then went balls deep into her mouth marshal hummed and showed his fangs " Fionna your better than I expected " she continued to suck and suckle and she massaged his ball sacks Marshall lee groaned " ya Fionna suck my cock fuckin suck it " but he wanted to fuck Fionna so he softly but strongly grabbed her and he ripped of her panties and she wrapped her legs around her his waist ( they were standing up) he slipped his 8 inch dick inside her pussy and started humping harder and harder making her go up and down and up and down and since he is naturally stronger than everyone else he could make Fionna groan like shit.

(FI)

"uhhhhh, marsh-marsh-Marshall uhh" Marshall started fucking me harder and harder "uhh ya yes" he dropped me on my bed and continued to thrust harder and harder until I hope he was wearing a condom " uhh Marshall are you wearing a condom " " no FI but I took a pill that I don't cum for the next 24 hours" " oh ok good" he didn't reply but it felt amazing and hard

(ML)

I can feel her pussy lips tightening around my dick it felt so good she was the perfect girl for yours truly I could hear her moaning and only see her sexy lip biting smile.

Later that night…..

(FI)

Marshall kept floating in the bed and not beside I kind of felt lonely that's until " FI" " ya marshy" I said barely awake " I can't be beside when I'm floating do you think you can cuddle on top of me " " ya of coarse" we put our clothes on before we went to bed because we were scared BMO would get petrified so I cuddled on top of him good thing his shirt was off than I could feel his muscles so I again start to blush.

The next morning…..

(ML)

It was still rainy so it was cloudy so I woke my adorable little bunny up "hey Fi want to go prank gumwad?" "Sure lets go" so we head down stairs but halfway there Fionna said "wait Marshall our clothes what if BMO it will freak him out" "oh yeah lets go do that" we slip on our clothes and head down again half way there I said " huh fionna were getting something else" "hahaha marshall mock me all you want I don't care."

(FI)

We head downstairs and BMO has already made up breakfast " how was tier...15 teehee" BMO giggled " Well don't want to brag but uh Fionna" "MARSHALL!" "what fi" " we don't need to talk about this" I started to blush he didn't reply " thanks BMO for making us breakfast" " no problem oh yea Fionna prince gumball called he says he needs to ask you something" I heard Marshall growl " umm okay" after we finished our breakfast we head out the door and on our way to the candy kingdom.

Here it is the candy kingdom I thought to myself " look Fi if gumball does anything funny call me " " of coarse I will but anyway I am stronger than him" "Fionna I love you your right partly but just remember he is a genius he can make some sort of strength serum" "true but ill be alright" "ok I trust you".

So I enter gumballs lab "huh he's not here " the door closes " a strange voice says " hi Fionna I've been expecting you" I turn around " Hugh" I gasped for air " gumball you scared the glob out of me " "ha-ha your adorable" I don't blush if anything I am freaked out " what your not going to blush I get it your scared" " gumball stop your scaring me" he stared at me and walk closer and closer and grabbed my wrists hard and painfully and handcuffed me "gumball what are you doing " he taped my mouth shut and grabbed my waist and put me on his shoulder "were going to have some fun" I screaming but know one can hear me im so scared what if Marshall doesn't come in time.

Gumball throws me on his bed he picks me up and handcuffs me to a pole I feel his hands tug off my skirt and underwear " wow you had fun with Marshall guess its my turn now" "mphhmphhh" but he doesn't care I feel something hard stick inside my asshole and hes fucking me really hard and he is slapping my ass hard "ya your my bitch now" he laughs and grins evilly.


End file.
